The present applicant has disclosed in Patent Document 1 a publication issuance-and-distribution system and the like that (1) distributes newspapers over a communication network as electronic newspapers and (2) electronically displays on the display screen of a user terminal, such as a PC (personal computer), images of the printed newspaper pages. When displaying an electronic newspaper on a PC, the electronic newspaper can be distributed as Web pages, and the PC can employ a Web browser as the means for displaying the Web pages.